A Lost Soul The Night Elf's Heart
by DinosaurDisneyLover94
Summary: A night elf with a broken heart...a human with something missing...what will happen when these two meet?   NOTE: this is my first story, so it may not be too good
1. The Nightmare

A Lost Soul

_Where…am I?_

The young night elf woke to an open field. This little girl was called Celestia, for a meteor shower appeared when she was born. Thus, her mother gave her the name, claiming that her youngest child was a "gift from the stars".

She walked into the field, curious but very afraid. There was no sound; not even the crickets chirp. Suddenly, without warning, a scream appeared; not a scream of fear, but a scream of death. When she wished it would go away, a second, even louder scream appeared.

Finally, she entered the forest path to see an older female night elf, with a bow and arrow, fighting against a creature that has haunted the dreams of the young elf for years; an Orc. The brutish-looking creature killed the night elf's companion, a nightsaber, easily. Then, the face of the older hunter turned towards the young night elf, revealing a tattoo pattern that she has known forever; the night elf hunter is Nova, Celestia's older sister. Nova only gave a small smile, unaware of the Orc's approach. The young elf tried to scream, but nothing came out. She tried to run towards her older sister, but she only stayed in one spot.

The older night elf said, "I love you, sis," and shed a tear before the Orc stood behind her. Right in front of her eyes, the Orc swung his axe, decapitating the head of Nova clear off. The blood of her sister splattered across her face, and she dropped to her knees. Tears blinded her, but she could hear the Orc approaching her. The brutish monster screamed, "For the Horde!" before swinging his axe down, directly towards the screaming elf.

Celestia woke immediately, sweat covering her head and body and her breath was short and quick. This was an older Celestia, but the nightmare was even older. She had lost her mother, father, _and_ sister to a fiendish Orc with the skills of a great warrior; an Orc by the name of "Bloodshed". She got up for a drink, but she did not have the strength. She collapsed to the floor, and sobbed immensely; blinding her like the tears did in her nightmare.

"Why?" she sobbed to herself. "Why did they have to go?"


	2. Something's Missing

Something's Missing

Miles away from the dwellings of Celestia is Stormwind, the capital of Azeroth, and the largest settlement for the Human race. In a guild area at the town's center, many of the Alliance's members are relaxing after a long day of exploring; a dwarf brags about how he took down a mad bear with nothing but his mace; some Worgens are complaining about when their curse will be lifted; and, sitting on the bar, drinking ale, is a human paladin named Cyrus. Cyrus is a brave warrior, not a teenager but still young, with nothing stopping his quests for treasures, weapons, or, occasionally, attention. Lately, however, he's been feeling weird; it was as if something was taken from him under his nose, but he understands that, whatever he's missing, it's not gold or a sword.

"Hey, Cyrus!" a voice called. "You missed the best battle against an Ettin!"

The voice belongs to a gnome priest named Gadge; his parents originally called him Gadget, but he wanted to sound more "creative" and changed his name. Accompanying him is a tall, muscular draenei hunter named Garonim; next to the hunter is a large, dirt-brown boar named Gigas. Both were Cyrus's best friends, and he could never repay them for what they did; the priest healed him after a fierce but unsuccessful duel against a tauren, while the hunter stopped a powerful bear from tearing the human apart. They both know that he's been acting strange lately, so they allow him to rest while they plan a way to cheer him up.

"Human, why do you just sit here and drink ale?" the draenei asks. "It won't solve your problems."

"Yeah, Cyrus, you should…" the gnome started to say, but lost interest from the sight of a female gnome. "Be right back."

The gnome walked up to the female. It looked like he tried to ask her if she wanted a drink, but he got a smack to the face, and stormed off. Gadge returned to his friends, who were trying to hold a laugh, which only made the priest even madder.

"Thanks, guys," he said sarcastically. "Whoever that gnome is dating, he's lucky."

"I take another look," Cyrus replied, pointing in the direction of the female gnome. Gadge turned around, and, immediately, his jaw dropped to see the gnome he tried to talk to snuggled up to a short but muscular dwarf.

"Ok, that's it, I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" Gadge snarled, pulling out his staff, and stormed off towards the dwarf. The draenei stopped him.

"Relax, gnome," Garonim said. "Besides, that dwarf will pummel you to Hallow's End."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the gnome said. "Now, back to your problem; what's the matter? You've been like this for a few days."

"I don't know," Cyrus said. "It just feels like…like…something's missing. Something very important."

The gnome and draenei both looked at each other in confusion; then the hunter spoke.

"Whatever you are missing," he said confidently. "We will find it, even if we have to travel to the ends of Azeroth."

This somehow gave Cyrus the spirit that he needed; he immediately got up, and said proudly, "Well then, let's go!"

So the human paladin, the gnome priest, and the draenei hunter, along with the hunter's pet boar, walked out of Stormwind, looking for whatever Cyrus needs to be happy.


	3. A Faithful Meeting

Days have passed, and the trio has still not found the solution to Cyrus's problem. They are now in a dense forest, close to the native homeland of the night elf. They know what is in here, but they couldn't tell what was nothing but a deer or a nightsaber. Gadge is eying the foliage, keeping his staff ready to attack anything. Garonim, with his bow and arrow drawn, and his boar sniffing the ground for any animal, were both focused and ready to fight. But the most anticipating of the group was Cyrus; his mace in one hand, his shield in the other, he too was nervous; it is well known that anyone who strays in these woods would fall to a predator.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed across the forest, scarring the gnome and the draenei. Cyrus knew that the scream was feminine; he raced over to the sight of the scream to find a night elf mage, injured, fighting off a wild nightsaber. Cyrus whistled at the big cat, and, as the midnight blue hunter pounced over to him, the paladin swung his mace, smashing the head of the beast and killing it with one blow. As the creature lay dead, he rushed over to the night elf.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling out some bandages.

"I'm…fine," the night elf replied, a little shy but hesitant in her tone.

Cyrus put the bandage on the elf, even against her wishes; he knew that she might be able to heal herself, but he wasn't taking any chances.

The gnome and draenei both caught up to Cyrus, and were startled by the corpse of the nightsaber; the creature was lying dead, yet it was as tall as Gadge. Garonim pulled out his skinning knife, and sliced off the hide of the beast; the gnome looked away, for he always felt weak around blood. After the skinning, both of them walked over to Cyrus and the night elf.

"Is she okay?" the draenei asked, a little concerned.

"She's fine," Cyrus replied, "but the bandage won't heal her enough. Gadge, can you heal her?"

"No problem," the gnome answered, pulling out his staff, and, after mumbling a few, unidentifiable words, a green barrier appeared over the night elf, and instantly the large wound vanished.

Shocked by the power of these Alliance members, she got up, and, after thanking them, tried to leave. Cyrus, however, stopped her.

"Now hold on," he said as sternly as he was quick, "you can't go out into these woods, not with more of those cats out there."

"But this is my home," the night elf said with a little hint of anger in her voice, "I've never left this place. Not after my family…"

She stopped herself, and then started to sob a little. The trio looked at each other, and realized that, whatever she's been through, it has hurt her more than the nightsaber did.

"Why not come with us?" Gadge asked sarcastically. "Who knows, maybe we can help you as much as you can help us."

After some thought, the night elf agreed, much to the shock of the gnome.

"Great, now we gotta worry about shopping sprees with this one," the gnome whispered to Garonim.

"Now don't worry about that," the draenei chuckled. "She's not that kind of girl. In fact, she might be something unique…for a night elf."

Gadge just shrugged, and they both decided to walk away. Cyrus and the night elf were right behind them.

"So, since you're with our group now," he said cheerfully. "You need to know the names. I'm Cyrus, the gnome is Gadget, but he likes to be called Gadge, and the draenei is called Garonim. Might I ask what _your_ name is?"

The night elf was a little startled by the question, and at first refused to reveal her name. Then, Cyrus heard her mumble something he couldn't quite make up. After asking a second time, he was able to get her to speak.

"My name's…..Celestia."


	4. Trust

Days have passed, and the trio have given the night elf a valuable teacher; a female Worgen mage, by the name of Veranin, who has learned years worth of training. Although the elder Worgen was able to teach Celestia several new abilities, the night elf still continued to keep her past a secret, not even sharing any hints with her tutor. Gadge thinks that Celestia is just stubborn, while Garonim thinks that the trio needed to give her more time to get used to them. Cyrus, stubborn as any human paladin, keeps trying to get her to talk, but ends up with a cold glare.

One night, Celestia was sitting onto the edge of a balcony. She didn't mind if she fell; if she did, she would have landed gracefully. But that didn't matter, for she was focused on the starlight, the reason why she was named. She felt that someone was there, but decided to wait for the voice of her guest.

"You okay?" the familiar voice said.

Celestia knew that the voice belong to Cyrus; she has memorized the names and the voices of the three explorers during her time. She allowed the human to sit by her, despite the feeling of distress; like most night elves, she preferred the company of herself rather than the company of others.

The human knew he had to figure out what was wrong with her, but at the same time he knew that she would rather attack him than talk about herself. But he had to try.

"Listen," he said in a calm yet serious tone. "I know you don't trust any of us, whether it's me, my friends, or your tutor. But you can't let this experience chain you down like a dog. You have to let go of it. It will help-"

"I bet your family wasn't killed in front of your eyes!"

This reaction caught Cyrus off guard. Never in his life had he felt so surprised, and yet so startled at the same time.

The night elf was now furious; she couldn't take the fact that this human wanted to help him, yet he doesn't know what is wrong with her. She thinks that the human wouldn't care if a night elf family was slaughtered, or even the fact that a child saw her family massacred in front of her very eyes. Anger turned into misery, and tears began to bubble out of her eyes again.

"You don't know…" she sobbed softly. "You will never understand…"

"Not if you won't tell me exactly what happened. Who did it? We can stop him, turn him in to Varian, the leader of the Alliance, and he will deal with the murderer. You just have to trust me."

Those words, as dumb as the night elf thought they were, touched her heart in a way that she never thought words could. For the first time in a very long time, she could trust someone, someone who could help her, whether it has to do with revenge or healing a shattered heart. She told the human all about the Orc named Bloodshed, and how he spared her only because she couldn't fight back. This was the truth, the human could tell, but it boiled his blood to hear about a member of the Horde trying to break apart the peace between the Alliance and the Horde.

"I'll set up a Wanted poster for this 'Bloodshed', and we'll make sure that, whoever finds him, will bring him back…dead or alive," Cyrus said to Celestia, trying to hold his anger. "I'll be right back." As he finished his sentence, he got up, and headed towards the Wanted posters area. Celestia sat there, wondering if it was the right thing to do, to talk about her problems with some human.

Later, Cyrus, Gadge, and Garonim headed towards a dwarf who was putting up Wanted posters of various creatures; they ranged from pitiful human thieves, stealing from the weak and inexperienced, to the full-fledge murderers, who's only goal in life is to kill the blood of an enemy, be a child or an adult.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cyrus asked the dwarf. "Can you put up a bounty on someone?"

"Aye, what be the troublesome brute's name, lad?" the dwarf replied with a jolly voice.

"An Orc by the name of…" Cyrus pulled out a piece of paper. "…Bloodshed."

The jolly expression of the dwarf suddenly disappeared. Without saying a word, he used the steps that he uses to put up the Wanted posters, ripped off an old piece of paper, and, after stepping down, handed the paper to the human.

The paper contained a picture of an Orc with a large scar over his right eye. Like Thrall, this Orc had little hair, and had two short tusks. The name of this Orc transformed Cyrus's confusion into total fear.

_Antiro Bloodshed_

_ Price: 9,000 gold_

_ Crime: Killing innocent members of the Alliance, along with Horde members who were acquainted with the Alliance peace keepers._

_ Current Location: Unknown_

This Orc has ruined more than just the life of one night elf; he has deliberately tried to destroy the peace between the Horde and the Alliance. Judging from the moss that grew on the upper right corner of the paper, Antiro must have had a bounty on his head for a long time.

"Ten years we've been lookin' for that monster," the dwarf said with dissatisfaction. "Those few that did find him ended up with their heads off of their shoulders. I would look for another bounty, lad, for this will be the last fight of your life." And with that, the dwarf walked off.

Cyrus was startled; an Orc with so much hatred for the Alliance that he kills Horde members who want peace? It is true that some Orcs consider blood and honor as the same thing, but obviously this was not the case.

"Hang on," the gnome said. "There's something on the bottom."

Cyrus looked at the bottom left corner and found out that Gadge was right; there is something on the bottom.

_If you have any info of the persecutor, contact Jaina Proudmore for the Alliance, or contact Bairne Bloodhoof for the Horde._

"Well guys," Cyrus said. "The only thing to do is to set up a meeting."

"A meeting between who?" the draenei asked.

"A meeting between the Lady of the Alliance and the Leader of the Tauren."


End file.
